theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Corben Guile
Corben is a twenty-seven year old Breton commoner, and apprentice to Wayrest's court physician. Appearance Standing at 5’8 and sporting a lean build, Corben is shorter and smaller than most male Bretons in court (something he is insecure over). Everything about him is defined; light complexion, angular face with high cheekbones, a narrow jaw, and a pair of sharp, deep-set blue eyes. His curled black hair never passes the midsection of his neck, and is clean-shaven, keeping a neat appearance. He carries with him an air of confidence bordering on cockiness, but is an affable, friendly man. Equipment His wardrobe consists of doublets, various tunics and one jacket he often wears with his other clothes. Certainly not the best-dressed, but also not the worst - he does have some nose for fashion after all. Skills A practical man, he likes things to work to the best of their ability, and because of this, will always look for the best solution. While he has his betters, (namely, the current Royal Physician) his knowledge of healing magicks proves capable. Under the guidance and tuition of the Royal Physician, Corben is honing his skill in the restorative magicks. He is also able to work well under pressure, an essential skill in his field. Despite his skill and intelligence as a physician, he lacks any other skill a healer should have: concern for patients, respect for life ''- after all, people are just things. Biography Born a bastard son, Corben grew up never knowing his father. His mother, Claire would tell him about his father; tall, handsome, and less-than-honourable. He grew up bitter and angry at his mother, believing that she was witholding him from ever meeting his birth-father. Likewise, Claire would grow frustrated at looking after a young boy on her lonesome, the two becoming irritated with one another. Previously, Claire had run a shop - but in Wayrest, opportunities are gained just as they are lost - and having not aligned herself with any guild (she never had the mind for them), she found herself with no customers and penniless. With no family to support her, and the stress of losing everything she invested into (time, money, effort) she turned to a banker who claimed he'd help her. Shortly after, she fell pregnant with his child and he disappeared from her life, abandoning her and his unborn son. Corben was her son, and her shame. Neglected one moment then loved the next, verbally tormented then praised Corben grew to be an agitated, angry and confused child. Even amongst the street-urchins and orphans, he was not well-liked: violent, short-tempered, sadistic. His mother had struggled with tax, stuck in debt and feeding for the two of them. So, by the age of twelve, he was taken up by the Guiles. Whether or not this was an act of love for her child - so that he could have greater oppurtunity, or Claire finally found a reason to rid of her child without ''completely ''abandoning him in the streets is something that will always be questioned, but better left unanswered. However, Corben's life drastically changed. Here he gained a father, Owain - someone he wanted for a long time. The Guiles were a family of bankers, associated with the Taults. It was his foster-father he was always closest to. He was an ambitious young boy, with dreams of gaining a high(''er) social status, creating a greater sense of financial security for himself and with hope, a future family. But even as he grew, Corben always knew he was different from his foster-brother, Valentin just as he knew he was different from 'the other children' on the streets. Corben always saw things differently to others, and he always had the mind that he was sharper, ''more intelligent. People were things and objects, not really ever people - and it seemed like meek, sensitive and introverted Valentin never quite got that. But Corben learnt to smile, to be polite, to show (though not neccessarily ''be) kindness, humility, meekness - and fit as a piece amongst proper Wayrestian society. He recieved tutoring and there he expanded his knowledge. Corben always posessed in him a fiercely competitive nature, and In hopes of pleasing Owain (doubled with achieving more than Valentin), by the age of twenty-one, Corben joined the Court of Wayrest as the royal physician’s apprentice. Upon meeting and seeing the Queen, there was a niggling fear at the back of his mind. A fear of a power greater than his, and very quickly the young man came to have a distaste for Elysana. But, he would have to endure this, endure her through gritted teeth and carry on. Soon after, he met Caroline Septim, who he believed to a more appropriate ruler than her mother. There was something about her that also different, that made her not like other people though he could never quite place it. A staunch supporter of Caroline, he aided her by hiding any evidence of the Crown-Prince's murder linking with them. It seems that the only people he'd ever seen as people are Owain and the Princess Caroline Septim. Category:Characters Category:Wayrest Category:High Rock Category:Breton Category:Commoner